Deduplicated data systems are often able to reduce the amount of space required to store files by recognizing redundant data patterns. For example, a deduplicated data system may reduce the amount of space required to store similar files by dividing the files into data segments and storing only unique data segments. In this example, each deduplicated file may simply consist of a list of data segments that make up the file.
Unfortunately, while conventional deduplicated data systems may reduce the space required to store files, these deduplicated data systems may also reduce storage reliability. For example, if one hundred files each reference a single unique data segment, the loss and/or corruption of the single data segment within the deduplicated data system may result in the loss and/or corruption of all one hundred files.
Traditional approaches for protecting data loss may include duplicating the data to be protected. However, duplicating all of the data within a deduplicated data system may contravene the primary purpose of the deduplicated data system. Accordingly, the instant disclosure addresses a need for additional and improved systems for protecting deduplicated data.